To improve properties of light emitting devices such as organic electroluminescent devices, the insertion of various layers between light emitting layers and electrodes has been examined. For example, a method for forming an electron transporting layer between a light emitting layer and an electrode using a solution obtained by dissolving an electron transporting material in fluorinated alcohol is known (Patent Literature 1).